never change
by justweirdo
Summary: lucy dikeluarkan dari tim oleh natsu, lalu lucy meninggalkan guild untuk jadi lbh kuat apakah yg terjadi selanjutnya ? my second fanfic :) RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Minna ini fanfic baru saya :3 mungkin nanti ada alur ato ide ide yang mirip sama fanfic lain maaf yak karena jujur ini fanfic terinsprirasi sama fanfic punya author author yang uda senior hehe :D btw enjoy….RnR please **** arigatou**

Chapter 1

Hari ini lucy bangun dari tidurnya sambil meregangkan otot otot nya

"hoaamm…." Sambil melihat ke samping tempat tidurnya dan kosong nggak ada sapa sapa

'_sudah beberapa hari ini natsu nggak datang kesini semenjak Lisanna datang dari edolas' _pikir lucy sedih.

Lucy pun segera mandi dan berganti pakaian dan berangkat ke guild, sesampainya disana anggota guils masih berpesta atas kehadiran lisanna.

Lucy hanya bisa mendesah melihat anggota guild berpesta ini bukannya karena lucy membenci atau tidak suka sama lisanna tapi pestanya berlebihan sudah hampir seminggu penuh mereka berpesta dan hampir seminggu pula dia dicuekkin sama natsu, bukan cuma natsu sih tapi hampir seisi guild kecuali mira, levy,gajeel,wendy,lily,charla dan cana

"ohayou lucy" sapa mira saat lucy duduk di kursi bar

"ooh ohayou mira" balas lucy

"Ingiin sesuatu lucy?" Tanya mira

"em segelas jus jeruk please" pinta lucy

"oke segera" balas mira masuk ke dapur untuk membuatkan pesanan lucy

Ketika lucy sendirian lucy mendengar seseorang memanggilnya

"luce.. aku pingin ngomong sesuatu" kata natsu

"oh natsu ada apa?" balas lucy agak senang karena akhirnya natsu berbicara lagi padanya

"em aku berpikir akan mengeluarkanmu dari tim dan menggantikanmu dengan lisanna" kata natsu dengan nada bersemangat seperti biasa

"a a apa?" Tanya lucy kaget dadanya sesak mendengar kata kata natsu

"kami bermaksud menggantikan posisimu dengan aku ya kau tau la kau kan yang em terlemah di tim"

kata lisanna yang tiba tiba datang

"ya lisanna benar lisanna kan lebih kuat darimu" jawab natsu sambil merangkul lisanna

"ooh begitukah? Apa kau sudah tanya gray dan erza ?" tanya lucy menahan air matanya

"belum sih, soalnya mereka sedang menjalankan misi tapi aku yakin mereka pasti setuju, jadi bisa kan kau keluar dari tim?" tanya natsu nyengir

"te tentu, kalo begitu aku duluan ya" kata lucy berbalik badan karena air mata sudah menetes dari matanya

Lucy pun segera keluar dari guild berlari sambil menangis ke apartemen nya

Sesampainya di apartemen dia menangis sekeras kerasnya mengeluarkan semua sakit hatinya sampai akhirnya dia tertidur.

**-skip time-**

Sudah seminggu sejak dikeluarkan dari tim tapi erza dan gray belum juga datang, tiba tiba pintu guild dibuka dengan keras dan terlihat happy natsu dan lisanna yang berjalan masuk guild sambil bergandengan tangan. Hati lucy seperti di tusuk ribuan jaru,melihat mereka bergandengan karena apa ? ya karena lucy menyukai natsu semenjak pertama kali lucy bergabung di fairy tail.

Mereka masuk guild dan bermesraan, denger denger dari anggota guild lain mereka berkencan lucy semakin nggak kuat mendengar berita itu pun bertanya pada mira

"mira ? master dimana?"tanya lucy lesu

"em kalo nggak salah dikantornya" jawab mira

"oke makasi" kata lucy berdiri menuju kantor master

Tok tok tok

"masuklah anakku" kata makarov

Lucy pun masuk dan berkata "master akuuu…"

"ya anakku aku tau, kalo kau ingin pergi pergilah tidak ada yang melarangmu walau sejujurnya aku tak rela" kata makarov sedih

"terima kasih master"kata lucy meninggalkan ruangan makarov juga meninggalkan fairytail dgn sedih

Sesampainya di apartemen nya dia mengemasi barang barang nya dan pergi menuju stasiun tapi sebelum dia berangkat dia meninggalkan sepucuk surat di meja rias nya

Dan dia pun meninggalkan fairy tail '_selamat tinggal fairy tail selamat tinggal natsu' _pikir lucy

Saat dia di kereta tiba tiba ada seseorang yang duduk didepannya, seorang perempuan berambut ungu bertubuh mungil yang ya cantiklah bertanya pada lucy

"kau lucy heartfilia?putri dari layla heartfilia?" tanya gadis itu

"y ya , kamu siapa ?" tanya lucy

"aah tuan putri akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku aiko tuan putri" jawab gadis bernama aiko itu

"apa?tuan putri?aiko?aiko sapa kayak nggak pernah kenal?" tanya lucy bertubi tubi

"aku adalah salah satu naga di dragon world aku diutus kesini untuk mencari tuan putri, dan ya kamu adalah tuan putri ibumu dulu adalah ratu di dragon world dan sekarang aku disini untuk mengajak kamu ke dragon word" kata aiko panjang lebar

"aku ke dragon world? Ngapain?" tanya lucy

"untuk mempelajari ilmu dragon slayer tentu saja" jawab aikoo

"dragon slayer?" tanya lucy kaget

"ya hime adalah celestial dragon slayer elemen terkuat dragon slayer, anda mau kan?" tanya aikoo

"tentu" jawab lucy cepat. Rasa sakit hatinya dibilang lemah oleh natsu dan lisanna kini berubah jadi benci dan dendam _'kau akan menyesal telah membuatku membencimu dragneel'_ batin lucy

**- At the Guild-skip time-**

Levy yg baru pulang dari misi pun ke bar dan bertanya pada mira

"mira kau tau dimana lu-chan?" tanya levy ke mira

"enggak tuh kemarin habis dari kantor master terus pulang dan sekarang nggak balik balik" kata mira

"ha kok aneh?" tanya levy bingung

**-keesokan harinya-**

"aduh mira, lucy kok nggak muncul muncul ya?apa dia sakit?" tanya levy khawatir

"ada apa dengan lucy, levy?" tanya erza yg baru datang dari misi

"nggak tau dari 2 hari yg lalu nggak kelihatan" kata levy

"apa nggak kita liat ke apartemen nya aja?" tanya gray

"oke deh" kata erza

**-di apatemen lucy-**

"kok kosong?" tanya gray

"gak tau?" jawab lucy

"eh guys liat nih" kata erza sambil memegang surat yg diamplopnya bertuliskan _'buat fairy tail'_

Dan isinya adalah

_Buat fairy tail_

_Mungkin aku nggak sebegitu penting buat fairy tail jadi kalian nggak sadar kalo aku pergi. Tapi buat kalian yg sadar Aku minta maaf aku sebenernya nggak pingin pergi tapi aku uda nggak kuat lagi aku nggak kuat dicuekin terus sama kalian. Makanya aku pergi buat memperkuat sihirku lagi . makasih buat semuanya, makasih buat natsu mungkin keputusanmu ngeluarin aku dari tim itu paling tepat karena seperti katamu dan lisanna aku lemah dan lisanna emang cocok berada di tim mu karena aku lemah aku bisanya cuma berlindung di bawah kekuatan kalian dan aku nyusahin kalian terus aku tau kok aku sadar makanya aku pergi ninggalin fairy tail supaya aku bisa lebih kuat jadi kalo kita ketemu aku nggak selemah sekarang._

_Arigatou minna_

_Salam,_

_Lucy Heartfilia_

Setelah membaca surat itu levy menangis "lu-chan" katanya

"sialan kau natsu" kata gray geram

"aku akan membunuhmu natsu" desis erza marahh

**Huaaa done segitu dulu ya?**

**Gimana baguskah atau jelekkah ?dilanjutkan ato udahan? RnR ya minnaa ? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Muehehehe ini next chapternya ssaya lagi rajin rajinnya nulis jadi uda bisa update**

**RnR ya minna **

Chapter 2

-At The Guild-

Natsu dan lisanna sedang duduk santai dengan lisanna disampingnya tengah berbicara dengan teman teman lainnya sambil tertawa tawa ketika tiba tiba levy, gray dan erza masuk dengan menendang pintu guild

"oi flame head keluar kau" teriak gray penuh emosi

Sementara erza masih menenangkan levy yang menangis terseduh dseduh

"oi ice freak kau sudah datang, perkenalkan member tim baru kita lisanna" kata natsu penuh semangat tidak menyadari kalo gray marah

"sialan kau flame head" teriak gray makin marah sambil meninju muka natsu

"gray apaan sih kamu" kata lisanna kaget sambil membantu natsu bangkit dari tinjuan gray

"diam kau lisanna nggak usah banyak ngomong" kata gray kasar dan lisanna pun terisak

"gray jangan kau sakiti lisanna seperti itu" kata natsu ikut marah membela lisanna

Levy tiba tiba menampar natsu dengan keras dan berkata " kamu bilang gray nggak boleh menyakiti lisanna seperti itu sementara kamu udah nyakitin _dia_ lebih parah" kata levy sambil terisak

"dia? Dia siapa?" tanya natsu

"lucy bodoh! Kamu yang bawa dia kesini dan kamu yang uda buat dia pergi ninggalin guild kamu bilang dia lemah dan kamu usir dia dari tim kamu bayangin gimana sakitnya dia! Gimana sakitnya dia dibandingkan dengan lisanna mu itu hah?!" jawab erza emosi sambil menghajar natsu

"lucy?" kata mirajane menangis

"luuuucyyy" kata happy menangis

"lucy?nggak mungkin?" kata anggota guild lain

"akan kupastikan kau lebih sakit dari lucy flame brain" kata gray ikutan menghajar natsu

"gray erza berhenti" kata master dari tangga

"tapi master" kata erza yg ternyata menangis

"lucy pergi karena kemauannya sendiri, biarkan natsu sendiri yg merasakan akibat dari perbuatannya" kata master masuk lagi ke kantornya

"lucy…." Kata natsu pelan sambil menangis lalu gajeel tiba tiba menghampiri natsu setelah mencoba menenangkan levy

"tch kayaknya salamander kehilangan mate, huh?" kata gajeel mengejek sekaligus marah

"mate?" tanya natsu kaget campur sedih

"ya mate, dia itu mate mu bodoh semua orang juga tau! Dan apa yg terjadi kalo naga kehilangan mate nya? Dia akan mati perlahan" kata gajeel mulai emosi lalu melirik levy yg masih menangis

"tapi kalo levy tetep sedih dan nggak bisa nerima kepergiannya _bunny-girl _akan ku buat kematianmu lebih cepat! Ingat itu salamander" kata gajeel pergi menuju kearah levy unutuk menenangkan levy lagi

"mate? Lucy mate ku? Oh igneel kenapa aku begitu bodoh" kata natsu menangis dengan anggota guild lainnya

**-sementara itu lucy baru sampai di dragon world-**

"Selamat datang di dragon world, hime" kata aiko

"jadi ini dragon world" kata lucy kagum

"ya , hime bisa istirahat dan kita bisa mulai latihan dengan para naga besok" kata aiko

"aku ingin latihan sekarang" kata lucy cepat

"loh?kenapa nggak besok aja? Apa hime terburu buru" tanya aiko

"ya aku terburu buru untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak lemah pada sesorang" katanya dgn senyum yang ya agak licik lah

" baiklah ayo ikuti aku"

**-di tempat Igneel- **

"aikoo kenapa ke tempat ini disini begitu panas" kata lucy melihat ke sekelilingnya yang ada gunung berapi dan sungai sungai lava

"ini adalah tempat latihan pertamamu hime" kata aikoo

Lalu keluar lah seorang laki laki berbaju merah dan em *oke susah deskripsiin nya jadi bayangin aja igneel itu mirip avatar roku tapi agak lebih muda em seumuran pamnnya zuko deh ….hehe peace ._.v*

"halo aikoo dan hime?kalau aku tidak salah dengar" kata pria itu dan aiko hanya mengangguk sementara lucy hanaya terpaku melihat pria itu

"hime ini naga api kita nama ny….." kata aiko terputus oleh kata kata lucy

"igneel"kata lucy masih melihat igneel

"benar, apa kita penah bertemu sebelumnya hime?" tanya igneel

"natsuu" kata lucy singkat masih tidak percaya dia berhadapan dengan igneel

"aah jadi kau teman natsu anakku?" tanya igneel

"ya, itu dulu aku rasa" kata lucy mengalihkan pandangannya, marah

"ada apa dengan natsu hime?" tanya igneel sedikit khawatir

"kita di guild yang sama dia temanku, teman terbaikku aku satu dim dgn natsu tapi teman masa kecil natsu datang dan natsu mengeluarkan aku dari tim dan bilang kalo aku itu lemah" kata lucy tidak sadar menangis

"apa natsu melakukan itu?bagaiman mungkin dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu" kata igneel agak marah

"hime sebagai gantinya aku akan melakukan apapun untuk hime karena perilaku anakku pada hime" kata igneel

"sungguh?" kata lucy

"tentu apapun hima apapun" kata igneel berjanji

"kalo begitu ajari aku jurus yg tidak pernah kau ajari pada natsu, bisakah?" tanya lucy

"tentu hime, kalau begitu mari kita mulai" ajak igneel

**-skip time- **

Setelah 5 bulan berlatih dgn igneel akhirnya lucy menjadi fire dragon slayer lebih hebat dari natsu karena dia bisa mengendalikan lava sementara natsu tidak bisa…..

"sekarang hime mari kita belajar sky dragon slayer lalu iron dragon slayer magic" kata aikoo

"tunggu apakah bersama grandinedan metalicana?" tanya lucy

"ya mari" ajak aikoo

**-skip time lagii- **

***jujur karena saya nggak ada ide latihannya gimana jadi di skip time ya muehehe gomen gomen :3 ***

"selamat hime anda telah bisa mempelajari ketiga elemen dragon slayer dan sekarang anda harus memakan ini?" kata aiko memberikan sebuah benda

"lacrima?" tanya lucy kaget

"ya ini lacrima naga isinya kekuatan White Dragon slayer dan shadow dragon slayer magic" kata aikoo

"tapi kenapa aku nggak di latih langsung sama naganya?" tanya lucy bingung

"naga naga ini telah mati dibunuholeh anak asuhnya" kata aikoo

Awalnya lucy kaget lalu dia menjawab "baiklah" dan memakan lacrima tersebut

"lalu bagaimana dengan celestial dragon slayer magic nya?" tanya lucy setelah makan lacrima itu

"itu adalah ilmu dragon slayer terkuat tidak ada yg bisa mengajarkan itu pada hime kecuali ibu hime sendiri, tapi karena beliau telah meninggal maka kekuatan itu akan bangkit sendiri disaat yang penting karena hime telah menguasai 5 dragon slayer magic" jelas aiko

"oh jadi aku sudah resmi menjadi celestial dragon slayer dalam waktu satu tahun?" tanya lucy

"ya satu tahun disini tapi karena perbedaaan waktu antara earthland dan dragon world maka 1 tahun di dragon world sama saja 2 thn di earthland" kata aiko

"jadi aku telah pergi 2 tahun baiklah kalo begitu aku ingin kembali ke earthland"kata lucy _'dan membuktikan pada natsu kalo aku sudah nggak lemah lagi aku benar benar akan menghajarmu lisanna dan natsu' _tambah lucy dalam hati

"baiklah ayo" kata aikoo

"tunggu hime" panggil seseorang yg ternyata igneel

"ya igneel" jawab lucy

"aku ingin memberikan ini" kata igneel memberikan kalung berliontin berbentuk api

"terima kasih igneel" kata lucy sambil masuk ke portal dan sampailah dia di earthland….

**Gimana gimana? bagus ato jelek?**

**Lanjut ato enggak? Huaa minna RnR ya **


	3. Chapter 3

**Dan ini chapter 3 hoho kilat ya minna *mumpung masih liburan dibanyakin nulisnya* :D tapi ini nggak tau bagus ato enggak -_- RnR ya minna ?**

Chapter 3

Sudah 2 tahun kepergian lucy dari fairy tail semuanya emang sudah kembali normal, dan semuanya uda bisa memaafkan natsu, natsu pun sudah kembali ceria tapi semua orang tau kalo mata natsu sering memancarkan sorot kesepian, kepedihan yang amat dalam, dan kekosongan jiwanya tapi dia selalu tegar dan pura pura tidak terjadi apa-apa. Poor natsu….

-At The Guild-

Pagi itu pagi biasa di guild semua ada disana kecuali natsu, lisanna dan happy yag sedang menjalankan misi semua melakukan aktivitas seperti biasa sampai pintu guild dibuka dan seseorang berdiri disana..

Seorang wanita dengan t-shirt , hot pants , dan sneaker dan rambut blonde panjang hamper sepinggul dikuncit ekor kuda dan gadis itu adalah LUCY..LUCY HEARTFILIA ! walau penampilannya beda semua tau kalo itu lucy

"lucyyyyyyyyy" teriak anggota guild yang berlari kearah lucy dan memeluknya sambil menangis

"guys" kata lucy mencoba melepaskan diri saat semua anggota guild memeluknya

"selamat datang anakku" kata master

"terimah kasih master" kata lucy

"kalo begitu sekarang waktunya PESTAAAAA" teriak master

Dan pesta pun dimulailucy dikelilingi teman teman nya yang bertanya tanya pada lucy

"jadi lu-chan kemana saja kau selama ini" tanya levy

"aku melakukan latihan rahasia levy?" jawab lucy

'_levy?dia memanggil aku levy?sepertinya dia sudah berubah'_ pikir levy

"lucy kau mau masuk ke tim kayak dulu?" tanya erza

"enggak makasih, aku lagi pengen solo" jawab lucy tersenyum

"oh begitu" kata erza agak kecewa

Lalu tiba tiba pintu guild dibuka keras dan masuklah natsu, lisanna, happy

"loh ada apa nih kok rame?" tanya lisanna

Lalu mereka melihat lucy dan "luuuuccccyyyy" teriak happy menangis memeluk lucy

'_ngapain sih nih orang balik lagi udah bagus perg ipakek balik lagi dasar'_ pikir lisanna geram

"lucyyy" natsu berlari handak memeluk lucy tapi didorong oleh lucy

"ngapain sih peluk peluk"kata lucy sinis

"lucy aku tau kamu marah tapi tolong maafin aku" kata natsu sedih

"tch lo pikir maaf aja cukup kalo gitu ngapain ada penjara kalo maaf bisa nyelesein masalah" kata lucy makin sinis

Semua orang kaget mendengar lucy tapi membiarkan lucy karena mereka dulu tau gimana sakitnya lucy

"eh sopan dikit dong natsu itu minta maaf, lagian ngapain sih lo balik lagi uda bener pergi masih aja belik balik" kata lisanna emosi

Semua orang kaget mendengar kata kata lisanna…jadi selama ini lisanna ingin agar lucy pergi

"oh jadi selama ini lo seneng kalo gue pergi hah? Tanya lucy makin emosi

"iya gue seneng" kata lisanna hendak menarik baju lucy tapi nggak kena yang kena malah kalung berliontin api pemberian igneel

"ini lagi apaan pakek kalung liontin api segala mau caper lo ke natsu?" tanya lisanna mengejek

"sialan lo" kata lucy meninju muka lisanna dan semuanya cuma terpaku liat lucy

Dan kini tubuh lucy terbakar api karena emosinya semunya kaget dan Cuma bisa ngomong "luucyy?"

Lisanna pun ikut kaget dan mendengar lucy berbicara "bangun lo sekarang kita buktiin siapa yg kuat dan siapa yg lemah?" kata lucy nantang

"oke" kata lisanna berdiri menanggapi ajakan lucy supaya kalo menang natsu makin tertarik sama lisanna

Mereka awalnya menyerang dengan serangan serangan sederhana kayak ANIMAL SOUL:TIGRESS dan ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON *disini ceritanya lucy menguasai fire dragon slayer dari pada yg sky sama iron dragon slayer*

Semua orang di guild kaget melihat kekuatan lucy "dragon slayer?" kata mereka kaget

Lisanna yang uda bosan dengan pertarungan simple ini akhirnya mengeluar kan jurus terkuatnya

"SATAN SOUL:ANIMAL FORCE" teriak lisanna dan berubah seperti mirajane satan soul tapi rambutnya tetap pendek dan bajunya biru

"satan soul?" teriak anggota guild kaget

Lalu tiba tiba lisanna menyerang lucy sehingga lucy terhempas kebelakang

"kau tetap lemah lucy" kata lisanna mengejek

Mendengar ejekan lisanna , lucy menjadi marah dan matanya tiba tiba bersinar warna merah *bayangin kalo aang ngamuk *

"FIRE DRAGON FINAL ATTACK" katanya sambil menhentakkan satu kaki seketika itu juga lava menyembur dari dalam tanah menutupi tubuh lucy yang tiba tiba meloncat dan hendak memukul lisanna, saat lucy melompat dari lava beberapa bagian tubuhnya ditutupi dengan sisik naga, matanya tetap merah dan di gignya keluar taring….

Dan di pun meninju perut lisanna, lisanna terhempas dengan luka diseluruh tubuhnya dan dia berubah menjadi normal

"lisanna" teriak mira dan elfman.. elfman yang hendak maju dilarang oleh master makarov

"jangan biarkan mereka" kata master semuanya masih terpaku melihat pertarungan itu

Lucy pun berubah jadi normal dan di tubuhnya tidak ada luka seperti saat dia mulai mau bertarung tadi, dia melihat lisanna dan berjalan kearah lisanna yang sekarat dia mengeluarkan sinar biru di tangganya dan mengarahkan kearah lisanna

Mira yang berpikir itu adalah serangan untuk membunuh lisanna pun berubah menjadi satan soul dan melesat kearah lucy tapi tiba tiba berhenti saat melihat luka luka lisanna yang mulai menghilang

'_lucy menyembuhkan lisanna?' _pikir anggota guild

"lucy" kata mira pelan dan berubah menjadi normal lagi

Setelah luka lisanna sembuh lucy pun terjatuh berlutut sambil terengah engah, ya karena lucy menyembuhkan luka yang cukup parah apalagi luka itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri jadi memerlukan banyak energy

Lucy pun bangkit sambil jalan terhuyung huyung "dia pingsan mungkin nanti dia bangun sendiri" kata lucy lemah semua nya hanya menatap lucy menjauh dari kerumunan anggota guild

Lucy pun mengeluarkan sebuh kunci "OPEN THE GATE OF THE MAIDEN:VIRGO" dan virgo muncul

"ya hime?" kata virgo singkat

"bawa aku pulang" kata lucy

"lucy" bisik natsu

"master aku duluan mungkin besok aku kesini lagi" kata lucy

"ya hati hati anakku" kata master

'_lucy memang fisikmu sudah lebih kuat dan sikapmu tidak seperti dulu tapi aku tau hatimu tidak pernah berubah..hatimu tetap sebaik dulu'_ batin master

**Donee~ gimanaa? Battle nya jelek ya? Aah gomen gomen saya nggak handal yang begituan .. RnR ya minna ?**

**Oiya maaf kalo dari chapter sebelumnya nyangkut2in avatar aang hehe maklum nge fans sama aang :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Huaaa update yang sangat molooorr -_- gomen minna lagi banyak tugas maklum la yah baru naik kls 9 haha :3 oke itu tadi sedikit curcol dan inila next chapternyaa~ enjoy**

Chapter 4

Sesampainya di apartemennya lucy langsung mandi dan beranjak ke tempat tidur dan tertidur.

-At the guild-

"engg mana natsu?" kata lisanna yg baru sadar dari pingsannya

"ada apa kau mencariku?" kata natsu sedikit kasar

"natsu anterin aku pulang ya badanku sakit semua nih? Gara gara cewek sialan itu" kata lisanna sok imut dan anggota guild lain yang ada di ruang kesehatan memandang lisanna dengan tatapan jijik termasuk mira

"bisa bisanya kamu ngomong gitu yang sialan itu kamu bukan lucy"bentak natsu kesal lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan

Saat natsu hendak menuju rumahnya dia melihat kalung milik lucy di depan pintu guild natsu pun mengambilnya dan berkata dalam hati _'mungkin aku harus mengembalikan ini sambil minta maaf sama lucy' _ dan dia pun beranjak ke apartemen lucy

Sesampainya di apartemen lucy, natsu tidak berani masuk tanpa permisi ke apartemennya seperti yang dulu dia sering lakukan natsu pun hanya termenung di sebelah jendela lucy sambil melihat kalung milik lucy

'_aduh gimana nih masa langsung masuk' _batin natsu bingung

Lucy yang tertidur pun langsung terbangun karena mencium aroma sesuatu dan dia sadar kalau itu adalah aroma natsu

"Natsu?" kata lucy memanggil natsu

Tapi tidak ada jawaban karena natsu ragu harus menjawab atau tidak

"natsu kau tau aku bisa mencium bau mu" kata lucy lagi

'_sial aku lupa sekarang indra nya sangat tajam'_ batin natsu tapi tetap tidak menjawab

"natsu sekarang keluarlah dari persembunyianmu dan masuk kesini sebelum aku menyeret kepala bodohmu masuk kesini" kata lucy kesal

Dan natsu pun masuk sambil menunduk kan kepalanya merasa bersalah untuk menatap muka lucy

"ngapain kesini?" tanya lucy agak kasar

"anu…aku mau ngembaliin ini" kata natsu mengembalikan kalung lucy

"ooh yaudah makasih sekarang kau bisa pergi" kata lucy kembali ke tempat tidurnya

"lucy…?" kata natsu sedih

"hmm?" jawab lucy singkat sambil melirik ke natsu

"aku aku aku minta maaf soalnya aku udah nyakitin kamu aku tau aku salah aku aku minta maaf" kata natsu jatuh berlutut sambil menangis

Lucy yang melihat natsu menangis pun nggak tega dan terisak "aku mau maafin kamu, aku mau percaya ke kamu lagi tapi.. tapi aku takut natsu aku takut" kata lucy yang sekarang juga menangis

"apa yang kamu takuti?bilang ke aku, aku pasti singkirin dia buat kamu supaya kamu nggak takut lagi" kata natsu yang uda berhenti nangis dan sekarang mengguncang guncang bahu lucy

Lucy melepas tangan natsu dari bahunya dan berteriak "aku takut ke kamu natsu! Aku dulu percaya sama kamu tapi kamu ngehilangin kepercayaan ku dan sekarang aku takut mau percaya ke kamu lagi aku takut kalo kamu ninggalin aku lagi dan kalo itu terjadi aku nggak tau apa aku masih bisa hidup tanpa kamu lagi! Kamu tau 2 tahun aku menderita tanpa kamuu nggak pernah 1 hari pun aku nggak mikirin kamu natsuu! Akuu…akuu" kata lucy yang suaranya mulai menghilang dan kini terduduk di lantai sambil menangis

Natsu pun yang awalnya kaget akhirnya tersadar dan memeluk lucy yang sedang menangis

"maafin aku lucy..aku juga menderita selama kamu pergi karena aku aku cinta sama kamu" kata natsu

Lucy yang menangis dipelukan natsu pun kaget lalu tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan "aku juga cinta sama kamu bodoh" kata lucy pelan

Natsu pun mencium lucy setelah melepas ciumannya natsu menyeringai bahagia setelah 2 tahun tidak penah melakukannya

"beneran? Jadi kita pacaran nih?" tanya natsu tersenyum dengan nada menggoda

"ya tergantung, kalo kamu lebih suka sama lisanna kamseupay itu ya udah sana sama dia aja" kata lucy mendorong natsu dari pelukannya sambil cemberut

"haha cemburu yaa? Mana mungkin aku ngelakuin kesalah yang sama dua kali" kata natsu tapi lucy masih tetap diam sambil cemberut dan tiba tiba natsu menggendong lucy ala bridal style ke tempat tidurnya

"udah malem mending tidur daripada cemberut terus" kata natsu menempatkan lucy di tempat tidurnya lalu ikut berbaring disebelahnya

"terus ngapain ikut tidur disini" kata lucy mengerutkan alisnya

"oh jadi aku nggak boleh tidur disini? Oke deh aku pergi" kata natsu sambil cemberut

" hahaha enggak enggak sayangku kamu boleh tidur disini kok nggak usah cemberut dong" kata luvy tertawa sambil menarik tangan natsu

"nah gitu dong" kata natsu kembali berbaring dan memeluk lucy

'_em aku rindu kehangatan ini'_ batin lucy *oke disisni lucy emang fire dragon slayer tapi suhu tubuhnya tetep normal karena dia nggak cuma fire dragon slayer*

"Gnight luce" kata natsu mencium kening lucy

"Gnight natsu" balas lucy

'_ternyata selama ini perasaanku ke natsu nggak berubah dan nggak akan pernah berubah mungkin besok aku harus kembali kayak aku yang dulu lagi uda nggak kuat pura pura bertingkah seperti bukan diriku sendiri'_ batin lucy dan keduanya pun tertidur

.

**.**

**.**

**Iyaaa jadi segitu dulu ceritanya pendek ya ? jelek ato enggak minna ? RnR ya minna **


End file.
